We shall continue to study if cytotoxic T cell receptors are directed against altered self-MHC antigens rather than to alien antigens themselves. Utilizing synthetic nucleic acid probes that are complementary to DH's and to the most conserved framework region of VH's, we shall try to identify the nature of pretranscriptional DNA alterations that occur in the T cell nucleus.